Avant que l'aurore ne se lève
by petit Vlad
Summary: "C'est à l'aube qu'ils venaient, il le savait." Camus attend. L'aurore arrive, les bronzes aussi. Que faire ? [OS]


**Avant que l'aurore ne se lève**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant** **L'Etranger** **de Camus, qui comme vous le savez sûrement, a inspiré Kurumada pour la création du personnage de Camus. (Vous remarquerez si vous l'avez lu que je me suis grandement inspiré de la dernière partie de ce roman)**

 **Les quelques passages en italique sont extraits de la dernière partie de** **L'Etranger** **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _C'est à l'aube qu'ils venaient, il le savait._

Demain, à l'aurore les bronzes vont venir au sanctuaire. Cela va faire plusieurs jours que Camus occupe ses jours ses nuits et à attendre cette aube. Il se refuse à dormir. Il craint de s'assoupir à l'instant où des informations sur le groupe de bronze pourraient lui être transmise. Il ne sait à quel jour ils arriveront. Il se refuse d'être surpris. S'il doit se produire quelque chose il veut être en éveil, et non dans les bras de Morphée. Depuis son arrêt de sommeil Camus redécouvre son temple. Chaque fissure dans le sol, chaque irrégularité dans les colonnes de pierres, chaque emplacement précis des quelques objets présent dans son temple. Il analyse tout. Dès fois, il ferme les yeux et se remémore sa maison en Sibérie. L'odeur de thé et de bois qui se repend dans sa demeure. La lumière venant caresser son visage le matin. Il s'imagine entrain de parcourir cette maison, slalomant entre les meubles, énumérant dans sa tête chaque emplacement des objets dont il disposait là-bas. Cette activité l'occupe une bonne partie de ses longues journées. Depuis combien de temps est-il au sanctuaire à attendre ? Il ne sait plus vraiment et il s'en moque.

Un jour, il a mis de la musique pour s'occuper l'esprit. _Les Tontons Flingueurs_ la musique originale. Ce film est le seul qu'il a réellement apprécié et il ne sait pourquoi. En écoutant cette musique il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en pensant à l'une des rares répliques qu'il a retenu de ce film français _«_ _on te connaît pas. Mais laisse-nous te dire que tu te prépares des nuits blanches, des migraines, des_ _nervousses brékdones_ _comme on dit de nos jours. »._ N'est-ce pas son exactement son cas ? C'est comme si ce film avait tenté de le prévenir. Cependant. Il se lassa vite. Il coupa la musique et resta dans le silence le plus total. C'est étrange. Il entend tout pour la première fois de sa vie… Chaque bruit. Tout. Le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. Ses cheveux glissant sur ses vêtements. Ses vêtements coulant sur sa peau. Puis il entendit au-delà de lui-même. Les feuilles des arbres, les animaux passant çà et là, les insectes… Seulement, il commença à entendre sa propre respiration. Camus était _effrayé de la trouver rauque et si pareille au râle d'un chien_. Était-ce ça, sa respiration en cet instant ? Pathétique. Il n'avait pas peur. Il attendait seulement.

Un moment donné, Camus pensa à l'issu possible de la venue des bronzes. Il calcula toutes les possibilités. Il était négatif. Toujours, il finissait par se dire que la fameuse aube sera sa dernière. « _Eh bien, je mourrai donc._ ». De toute manière, il mourra bien un jour. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans vingt ans, il finira dans tous les cas six pieds sous terre à bouffer le pissenlit par la racine. Malgré son fatalisme une bouffé de peine le prit. Il aimerait bien les vivres, ces vingt ans. Mais il devait se préparer au pire. Tout de même, il s'imagina sortir vivant de cette fameuse aurore. C'était fâcheux… Rien que d'y songer, ces yeux se remplir de larme qu'il essuya du revers de la main. Ce soudain élan d'optimise lui rappela qu'un oracle qui voyait « le bon en chaque homme » devait passer le voir. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'en n'avait n'y l'envie n'y le temps. Il n'avait pris le temps de voir Milo, alors il ne le prendra pas pour ces croyant d'Athéna. Milo… Il avait totalement oublié de penser à lui. Ou il s'y refusait. Peut-importe. L'idée qu'il puisse lui aussi mourir lui vient à l'esprit. Comment ne pas y songer ? Et pourquoi y penser ? C'était inutile. Seul l'avenir le lui dira. Et sûrement pas ces oracles. Un autre rire s'échappa de ses lèvres : une fois mort, Milo ne s'intéressera plus à lui. Ce qui en somme est normal. Il va l'oublier. Il n'aura plus rien à accomplir avec Camus. Le combattant se laissa glisser sur le sol. Appuyé contre une colonne, il passa sa main dans une mèche de cheveux, un toc qu'il a. Même ça, il ne pourra plus le faire quand il sera dans son linceul à pourrir. L'oracle décida de se pointer à ce moment. Camus daigna lui adresser un regard. Calmement « l'envoyé d'Athéna » s'installa sur une chaise et invita Camus à se joindre à lui. Il déclina l'offre.

L'oracle ne dis mot, il se contentait de fixer Camus. « Je suis là pour t'aider. » l'oracle avait pris son ton le plus doux qui rentra en contraste avec celui dur et froid de Camus « Je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide. »

L'oracle s'est levé, et s'est a mis genou à terre pour être à hauteur du jeune homme. Il lui dit qu'il peut l'aider à prier, à avoir la bonne grâce d'Athéna. Camus en un rictus moqueur lui rétorqua qu'il était l'un de ses plus fidèle protecteur et que si elle ne lui accordait même pas sa bénédiction elle était bien sotte. Et de tout manière, Camus ne prie pas. L'oracle lui demanda pourquoi il n'implorait pas en la déesse en qui il croit, c'était de son point de vus fort stupide de la part de Camus. « C'est fort possible » se contenta de rétorquer Camus espérant raccourcir la discussion. L'oracle posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme « ne vous en faites pas, je prierais pour vous. » Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Camus s'est soudainement énervé. Il prit l'oracle par le collet, et avait commencé à le secouer tout en l'injuriant et en lui ordonnant de ne pas prier. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, et il savait se débrouiller. Seul. Comme toujours.

Il finit par lâcher l'oracle qui ne se tarda plus longtemps dans ce temple. Néanmoins, il dit tout de même avant de partir « Mon ami, je prierais quand même. »

Camus retourna à sa colonne, et mis sa tête entre ses bras. Et alors ? Il ne priait pas où était le problème !? Il avait vécu de cette façon, et ce n'est pas cette saleté d'aurore qui va changer quoi que ce soit ! Et encore moins cet oracle ! Qu'importe la bénédiction des dieux… Qu'importe sa mort… Qu'importe la mort des autres… Qu'importe la mort de Milo… Il était seul et il ne prierait pas.

Fulminant contre tout et rien il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi. C'est le long filet de sueur glissant le long de son dos qui l'éveilla. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dormi. Il était épuisé et lasse. Jetant un regard fatigué vers l'extérieur il constata qu'il faissait encore nuit, mais l'agitation battait son plein. Alors il sut : l'aurore allait enfin se lever.

 **Fin**


End file.
